Core A: Administrative Core SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (Admin Core) will be responsible for the oversight and daily functions of the SPORE and provide organizational leadership for the overall successful conduct of the program. It will provide organizational leadership and administrative support for all of the aspects of the SPORE, including coordination and communication between all investigators and committee members. It will provide scientific management, including ongoing management and scientific review of all projects and cores to ensure that the stated scientific goals of the SPORE are met. The Core has ultimate responsibility for the overall financial management of the budget and appropriate filing of budgetary information. It will organize regularly scheduled meetings and seminars, and provide commitment of SPORE investigators to attend the annual NCI Translational Science Meeting and other relevant workshops. The scheduling and organization of an annual UCLA Brain Cancer SPORE Symposium, including participation of the External Advisory Board, will be the responsibility of the Administrative Core. This core will oversee the administration of the SPORE Developmental Research and Career Enhancement Programs, while providing oversight of all the established policies for recruitment of women and minorities. It will be the liaison between the SPORE and the NCI-designated Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center, other UCLA academic and administrative bodies, NIH/NCI staff, IAB/EAB members, and patient advocacy groups. It will ensure that appropriate regulatory approvals are maintained and will complete necessary documentation with regulatory agencies. The Administrative Core will also ensure that data and resources are shared appropriately in order to promote intra- and inter-SPORE collaboration, including maintenance and updating of a UCLA Brain SPORE website. The brain tumor community at UCLA has been in existence for almost 20 years and has a track record of productivity. As such, the leadership of the Administrative Core of this SPORE is well-integrated in many ways to the higher administration levels of the institution.